The Giant's Revenge
by Ethiercn
Summary: Just a silly little story, with a little satire


The Giant's Revenge

  
  


The sun spread her thin pale yellow fingers across the valley. The shafts of light pierced the windows of the Jupiter Two, stirring the lost space family in their sleep, reminding them that with the day came the struggle to find a way to survive. Finally, life stirred in the tired ship, as Maureen Robinson and her daughter, Judy, entered the dining room and began to get breakfast ready for the rest of sleepy family.

"Will. Penny. Breakfast is ready," Maureen called to her two youngest children as John Robinson and Don West sat down at the table.

Will and Penny, wiping the sleep from their eyes, entered the dining room and sat down at the table. "Penny, where's Doctor Smith?" Maureen asked.

"I think he's still in his room," Penny responded.

"No, he isn't Mother. Here he comes now," Judy said as she finished setting the table and took a playful swipe at Don as he tried to pull her into his lap while her parents were looking the other way.

"Good Morning, good morning," Doctor sang as he came in and sat down at the table. "What's for breakfast? William, pass the jam," the Doctor continued as he helped himself to a plateful of scrambled eggs, four pieces of toast, and six pieces of something resembling bacon. Will passed the jam to the Doctor and the others helped themselves to the food before the Doctor could inhale the rest of the meal.

"Don, are you going to help me repair the environmental computer after breakfast?" John asked.

"Yea, sure John. But we could be out mining deutronium for fuel if Smith hadn't broken the computer again," the major replied before taking a bite of his scrambled eggs.

"Well Major, you should have fixed it properly in the first place," Doctor Smith retorted.

"We wouldn't have had to fix in the first place if you hadn't broken it when you turned the heat up to ninety degrees," Don replied angrily.

"Major, it was entirely too cold in here. I would not have had to turn up the heat if you and Mister Robinson kept the controls to a comfortable temperature instead of the low seventy degree you had the computer set to."

Don leaned forward and seemed to be ready to take the conversation to a violent end when John said, "WE better get started." The two men left the table and went to the first level of the Jupiter Two to begin work on the environmental computer.

The rest of the family, except for Doctor Smith (who was still eating), began to clear away the breakfast dishes. Then Will and Penny went outside if they could discover any new plants, the Robot joined them. Meanwhile, Maureen and Judy began the household tasks.

Will and Penny were exploring a rock outcropping when the Robot began to shoot, "WARNING! WARNING! DANGER WILL ROBINSON! DANGER!"

"What is it, Robot?" Will asked hurriedly.

**SPLAT!** A giant had stepped on Will and Penny, leaving behind a bloody footprint. The reason the giant had done this horrible act (besides the fact that he hadn't seen the two children) was for revenge. The Robinsons had given his mother horrible heartburn when, long ago, the family had shot her with a laser. The poor giant felt sorry for his mother's condition; therefore, he declared that the Robinsons would die. This made his mother very proud and she had woken up early that morning to begin cooking a celebration dinner.

The Robot raced back to the Jupiter Two as fast as he could (which wasn't very fast, but neither was the giant) shouting, "DANGER! DANGER! WARNING! WARNING!" 

John and Don rushed out of the Jupiter Two closely followed by Maureen and Judy. "Robot, what is it?" John asked.

"Giant! SPLAT! No more Will and Penny!" the Robot gasped out for he was somewhat short of oil.

"Oh my God," Judy gasped. Maureen fainted and the Robot promptly threw water on her face. Don turned very pale and John looked like he was about to be sick. Then the group heard: "HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP! Oh, the pain, the pain."

The three humans and the Robot turned to see a rather upset Doctor Smith being eaten by the giant. As the giant swallowed the last of the portly doctor, he looked awfully sick and then threw up behind a tree.

John dashed inside the Jupiter Two, grabbed two guns, and rushed back outside where he handed one gun to Don. 

"John, what are you doing?" Maureen asked.

"I'm going to kill that monster," her rather deranged and upset husband said.

"John that's crazy. You'll never stand a chance," Don said quickly.

"Dad, Don's right," Judy pleaded.

John shook his head. "Don, get Maureen and Judy to safety and protect them," the rather chauvinistic John said. Seeing their reluctant looks, he pushed them away shouting, "Go!"

Don and the two women began to run toward a nearby mountain range. John turned and fired his puny weapon at the giant as the being approached him. The laser had little or no effect until: **BAH!** The giant had thrown up the rest of Doctor Smith (the good doctor had been a little fat) and poor John had drowned in it. 

The Robot very wisely followed the others.

The giant felt like having a lie down.

  
  


Later that night, Don stood guard in front of the cave he, Judy, and Maureen had taken shelter in. He turned when he heard a noise, "Who's there?" he said.

"The Robot," the metal machine replied as he approached. "John is being used as a toothpick."

Don gestured the Robot inside. Judy came out and sat down next to him. "How's Maureen?" he asked her.

"Mom's asleep," Judy replied.

Don looked at his girlfriend, "How are you doing?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

She almost spoke but then the events of the day overcame her and she broke down and cried. Don held her until she stopped. "Don, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know, Judy. I don't know," he said.

But later that night a plan came to Judy.

  
  


The next day, Don and Judy climbed the mountain and found what they were looking for. They marked the spot and climbed back down to tell the Robot.

Because of overindulgence at his mother's celebration dinner, the giant woke up late. He climbed to his feet and went to finish the rest of his quest. He discovered the Robot first. 

The Robot approached the giant, "Hey Big Smelly Feet! Bet you can't throw up on me!!" Seeing the confused look on the giant's face, the Robot re-read his memory banks. He wasn't suppose to say that. Just before the giant decided to take the metal being's bet, the Robot remembered what he was suppose to say, "Hey Bigfoot, also know as Throw-Up Breath! Bet you can't catch me!"the Robot shouted as he raced towards the mountain range.

Well, the giant was never one not to take a bet so he chased after the Robot. The Robot reached the mountain range first (remember the giant walks really slowly. It's that having to make sure you aren't crushing something you rather chew that slows him down).

The giant went past the mountain but then he heard Don trying to push a bunch of rocks on him. The giant didn't like to have rocks pushed on him so he moved away from the mountain. This enabled Judy who, using explosives, was able to cut off the giant from the Jupiter Two by means of a rockslide. 

"It worked!" Don shouted as he rushed over to Judy, picked her up, and kissed her.

  
  


After the burial service for what remained of the dead, Don asked "What are we going to do now?"

"Get off this !#*#!," Maureen replied. And they left (thanks to the fuel the rockslide had uncovered), leaving the planet to the giant, the giant's mother, and the giant's wife, who the giant had met on his long walk home.

  
  
  
  



End file.
